Marauders MSN Conversation
by Revolutionizing
Summary: This is just basically the Marauders on MSN, doing what they do best - being "The Marauders".
1. Marauders MSN Conversation

_Author's Note:__ Aren't you happy? I created another story! WOO HOO:D_

_ This is a list of the words and their meanings:_

Ty Thank You.

Lol Laugh Out Loud.

Nvm Never Mind.

_Yes, it was absolutely necessary to add these MSN words. __'__Why?__'__ You ask. Because __the characters are__ on MSN. Make sense yet:D_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All of them belong to J.K. Rowling except for Justin Timberlake and Rihanna. I also do not own any of the songs that are mentioned in the fan fiction….**** They also belong to either Justin Timberlake or Rihanna… I also do not own the box of chocolates that Remus goes through… They belong to Remus… I also don't own MSN…**** Heck, do I own anything?!**

* * *

I have decided to dedicate this chapter to my most dedicated reviewer – 

Mary Gooby!

Without your kind words I don't think the next chapter for 'What Everyone Thought About When Ginny & Harry Started Dating' would have been updated for a _**long **_time. So everyone I think Mary deserves a round of applause. :D

(Applause)

* * *

Prongs: Hey all! What's up? 

Padfoot: WAZZUP?!

Moony: Hello.

Wormtail: Huh?

Padfoot: Seriously, Wormtail. If you don't keep track of the conversation we're kicking you out!

Wormtail: Sorry, I was just eating.

Prongs: Like always. LOL.

Padfoot: Moony! What're you so quiet for?

Moony: Shit! I was hoping you wouldn't notice me as I quietly and stealthy slip away from the conversation.

Wormtail: You just gave away your plan…

Moony: Ah! I did! So, I once again repeat – SHIT!

Prongs: Wow, Moony. I never knew you swore… I'm impressed!

Padfoot: Actually, shit isn't really a _swear_ word, James. It's just something we, humans, do every day. No seriously, we _do_ actually shit every day, so I don't think that it should really qualify as a swear word, should it?

**--- Silence ---**

Prongs: How the hell-

Wormtail: Did you get-

Moony: So smart?

Padfoot: … Er… So how're things with Lily, Prongs?

Prongs: Good, good. You still haven't answered our question, though.

Wormtail: Uh, yeah…

Moony: I want to know to, because I'm the smart one here… You can't beat me PADFOOT!

Padfoot: Um… It just came to me?

Prongs: You really expect us to believe that?

Padfoot: Yep.

Moony: Your right, we do.

Padfoot: Yay! _(Yes, yes. They must never know that I am in fact __**very **__smart…)_

Wormtail: I'm hungry!

Prongs: Wow… That was so random, Wormtail…

Wormtail: …Thank you?...

Padfoot: I'M SO BORED!

Moony: (Sigh) Then go jump into a lake.

Padfoot: Okay, I will but later. I'm saving that one for when life **truly **gets boring.

Prongs: Which – Seeing as you have us – Will be never. So, you might as well cross that one out, mate.

Padfoot: True… You know I _would _be grinning right now if you were here, but we're on MSN and you can't see it, so it would be pointless to grin.

Prongs: lol.

Moony: But I bet you grinned anyways, right?

Padfoot: Right as always, Moony.

Moony: Thank you.

Wormtail: I'm SO bored…

Prongs: Me too…

Padfoot: Me three…

Moony: Not me! I'm reading.

Prongs: What's so special about that? You always are.

Padfoot: He's right you know… It's nothing new… Anyways, I'm listening to Justin Timberlake's song called – Sexyback.

Wormtail: A sexy back? Who has a sexy back? You have a sexy back, Sirius?

Prongs: Nvm, Wormtail. Anyways, Justin Timberlake's pretty good… But I'm better, when I'm in the shower:D

Moony: Are you talking about that really famous muggle singer? The one that all the woman love?

Wormtail: Are you sure you're not confusing him with Sirius and James? I mean, they're famous with woman and they love them. It's just that – They're not muggles.

Prongs: And it's not like we want to be either, right Padfoot?

Padfoot: Right, Prongs.

Wormtail: Uh…

Moony: (Sigh)

Padfoot: I bet your also 'sighing' in real life, right, Moony?

Moony: Yes! That's why I typed it in!

Padfoot: Yeeaahhh… Well, Sexyback just ended and now I'm listening to Umbrella by Rihanna.

Prongs: I always start singing that song whenever I'm listening to it.

Wormtail: Oh, I know this one! It's that muggle lady, right?

Moony: Yay! Let's have a party! Wormy finally got something right!

Prongs: Wow… Why so mean all of a sudden, Moony?

Padfoot: Yeeaahhh…

Moony: I just went through a whole box of chocolates so I'm kind of hyper off of sugar right now… Hehe… Sorry Peter…

Wormtail: No problem, mate.

Padfoot: Yeeaahhh…

Prongs: STOP SAYING THAT, DUDE!

Padfoot: Oh yeah… My bad…

Wormtail: Right.

**--- 2 minutes of silence ---**

Moony: So, it's back to being bored, for you guys?

Prongs: Yep, I think so…

Padfoot: Who wants to stand under my umbrella?

Wormtail: Uh… Okay there, Sirius…

Padfoot: What do you mean?

Moony: Uh…

Padfoot: TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN ALREADY!

Prongs: Well, firstly – What you said was totally random.

Padfoot: Yes, I know. I'm proud of that. (Sniff, sniff)

Prongs: Er… Right. Secondly – It sounds wrong if you tell someone that you want them to stand under your 'umbrella'…

Padfoot: But how come Rihanna can say it and it doesn't sound wrong?

Moony: Because she's a woman and you're a man.

Padfoot: You never know… She could be a woman in disguise…

Prongs: Nvm…

Padfoot: I was just joking! James, I'm not _that _stupid ya know!

Moony: Really? Wait! What do you mean _'that' _stupid? Does that mean that you are in fact stupid but not that much?

Wormtail: Actually… Sometimes you can be…

Padfoot: Oh well. I'll still always be smarter than you, Peter. No matter what.

Wormtail: Yeah, I know…

Prongs: I'M SO BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Padfoot: Me too.

Wormtail: Same here.

Moony: Aren't you _eating _something, Wormtail?

Wormtail: Yep, Ice cream.

Prongs: Er… He was trying to make fun of you by proving that you're _always _eating… This is true, actually. :D

Padfoot: Yeah.

Wormtail: Is the answer… Pillow?

Padfoot: STOP – LOSING – TRACK – OF – THE – CONVERSATION!!!

Wormtail: Oh, yeah. Sorry, mate.

**--- 2 minutes later ---**

Moony: Anyways… I'm leaving now… I have to get my sleep because tomorrow I have to wake up at 6:00 AM.

Padfoot: That's just an excuse to leave! I mean, no one wakes up at 6:00 in the morning!

Prongs: Yeah!

Moony: Yeah, I suppose it is a lie… Oh well, goodnight!

**Moony has just left the conversation.**

Wormtail: I'm going too… I'm really tired… Bye, guys.

Prongs: Later Worms.

Padfoot: LOL! Nice one, James.

Prongs: Thank you, thank you! I'll accept the award now and the check to be mailed to me.

Padfoot:

**Wormtail has just left the conversation.**

Prongs: I guess we should go now too…

Padfoot: Yeeaahh…

Prongs: Bye Padfoot.

Padfoot: G'night James.

**Prongs has just left the conversation.**

Padfoot: (Gasp!) I'm all alllooonnneee!

**Padfoot has just left the conversation.**

_Author's 'Second' Note: I know there's really no conversation after once everyone leaves. It's just that it shows the last person offline. Sirius sent an offline message. Get it? Also please __**DO NOT **__tell me in your reviews that there was no Justin Timberlake back then or Rihanna. I don't write my stories based on what year they lived. I just write whatever comes to mind. That's why I beg of you NOT to tell me that they didn't live back then. Just pretend they did! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, and you see that blue/purple button down there that says 'submit review'? CLICK ON IT!_

_P.S. I will only add more chapters if someone asks me to. Originally I didn't intend to add more chapters but if you guys ask me to I will:) If I DO add more chapters I promise they'll be funnier:P _


	2. Marauders 2nd MSN Conversation

**A/N:** So… I decided to put up another chapter for this even though I originally didn't intend to. When I looked at the reviews and saw that Violet44 thought I was going to continue, I decided I would. So this one's dedicated to Violet44! (Big round of applause)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I thought we already went over this in the previous chapter… NO! I AM NOT JK! And the entire "Harry Potter World" belongs to her.**

* * *

_This is a list of the words and their meanings:_

Ty - Thank You.

Lol - Laugh Out Loud.

Nvm - Never Mind

Nm – Not Much

Lmao – Laughing My Ass Off

* * *

Padfoot: Heeeyyyyyy!! WWAAZZUUPP?! 

Moony: Hey, nm. What's got you so happy today?

Padfoot: Weelll…

Prongs: (Gasp!) Don't tell me! You've taken some E! (Ecstasy)

Padfoot: No Prongs, don't be so stupid, of course not.

Wormtail: Then what?

Moony: Wow… Who knew Peter was here…?

Prongs: JUST TELL US WOULD YOU?!

Padfoot: It's… NOTHING!! LMAO!

Prongs: Be glad that we're not over there standing beside you Pad…

Moony: He's right…

Padfoot: Why…?

Wormtail: Yeah, why?

Prongs: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR SIDE WORMY!

Wormtail: Oh right…

Padfoot: Why? Why?

Moony: BECAUSE WE WOULD'VE IMPERIUSED CURSED YOU TO JUMP OFF OF THE BALCONY, THAT'S WHY!!

**(Silence)**

Prongs: Err… Maybe not that bad…

Padfoot: (cries)

Prongs: No, no… Don't cry Paddy.

Moony: Err….

Prongs: SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW MOONY?! YOU MADE HIM CRY!

Wormtail: Yeah Moony, how could you do that?

Moony: (Starts crying)

Prongs: WORMY! YOU MADE HIM CRY!

Wormtail: (starts crying himself)

Prongs: Oh God… What do I have for best friends… A bunch of emotional, disguised girls, that's what…

**(Everyone stops crying)**

Padfoot: (sniff, sniff)

Prongs: I think that's just taking it a little overboard, Pad. There's no reason to type in "(sniff, sniff)"

Moony: I agree.

Wormtail: I'm with them.

Padfoot: Fine! Gang up on me! I see what it's come to now…

Prongs: I think you need to go sit in a corner of a quiet room… No offence…

Padfoot: Well, why would I take offence to that? …………… NOT!

Prongs: Err… Don't worry. I wasn't just talking to you; I was talking to all of you.

Padfoot: Well, here's another idea. Why don't we put you in a straight jacket and toss you off of the roof of Hogwarts? Huh? Who's with me?!

Wormtail: ME!

Moony: Whatever.

Prongs: HA HA HAH! Moony isn't with you! You thought he would be but he isn't! That's saadd!!

Padfoot: Moony…

Moony: Yeah…

Padfoot: You're ruining my reputation. Are you with me or no?!

Moony: What're we doing again?

Prongs: LMAO!!

Padfoot: (Growls) we're putting James into a straight jacket and tossing him off of the roof of Hogwarts, REMEMBER?!

Moony: Oh, right. I'm with you.

Prongs: HA HA – Wait, what?

Padfoot: TAKE THAT!!!

Prongs: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

**(Silence)**

Wormtail: I'm bored…

Padfoot: Yeah, me too. Hey! I've been thinking… You know how our MSN names say our Marauders names right?

Prongs: Uh huh…

Padfoot: Well, I was thinking, why don't we change them?

Prongs: NO WAY!

Moony: No thank you.

Wormtail: Uh… No.

Padfoot: Oh c'mon!

Prongs: I'm sorry Pad, but I'd rather be known as "Prongs" than as something else. Even on MSN.

Moony: So you wouldn't want to be known as James?

Padfoot: HA-HA! Nice one Moony.

Wormtail: LOL!

Moony: Thank you.

Padfoot: OK, how about this… Why don't we just change it for one day?

Prongs: Err… Fine, but not today.

Moony: Yeah, tomorrow perhaps?

Wormtail: Sure.

Padfoot: Fine.

Prongs: Yeah…

**(Silence)**

Padfoot: Humph.

Prongs: OH C'MON! What's this "Humph" about now?

Padfoot: Nothing. Can't I just say humph?

Prongs: Yes, but-

Moony: OK! THAT'S ENOUGH! I'm leaving!

**Moony has left the conversation.**

Wormtail: Same here!

**Wormtail has left the conversation.**

Prongs: Well, I think I should go too to eat. Bye Paddy!

Padfoot: Yeah, yeah, yeah, me too. Bye.

**Padfoot has left the conversation.**

**Prongs has left the conversation.**

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was a bit boring but… The next one will be better! Review! It'll make my day! 


End file.
